Memories of MakeOut Sessions Past
by Ster J
Summary: Sequel to ATC: Journey to Babel "Make-Out Session"  Kirk thought it was hilarious that Sarek and Amanda were caught making out in Sickbay—to the ever-loving shame if his friend Spock—until he remembered a similar event from his childhood.


Title: "Memories of Make-Out Sessions Past"

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; K

Rating: PG

Part 1 of 1

Sequel to ATC: Journey to Babel "Make-Out Session"

Summary: Kirk thought it was hilarious that Sarek and Amanda were caught making out in Sickbay—to the ever-loving shame if his friend Spock—until he remembered a similar event from his childhood.

~ooOoo~

Kirk was still chuckling quietly as he settled back down to sleep. A very amorous Amanda and Sarek hade been moved to some far corner of sickbay where they could, well, be undisturbed. Kirk could still hear and see the couple's antics and they continued their celebration of Sarek's return to health.

Spock was mortified and most likely meditating his embarrassment away, or whatever he did with his unwanted emotions.

Kirk smiled as he drifted off to sleep, remembering a similar sight at home long ago …

_Jimmy was too keyed up to sleep. His daddy, Lieutenant Commander George Samuel Kirk, had returned home to a happily surprised family. Jimmy was sure the commander had come home for his eighth birthday. His daddy had missed his seventh birthday and had even missed two whole Christmases! But his daddy had said that Starfleet guys had to go where they were told, and that they sometimes couldn't come home for things like birthdays and stuff. He said he would try to come home as often as his great big ol' ship was close to Earth. And there was always the comm line, but mommy had said that was very expensive and only to be used for emergencies and for very quick calls._

_Jimmy was staring at the ceiling where mommy had painted glow-in-the-dark stars and Daddy had painted his ship whooshing by. He could hear his mommy's voice and then his daddy's voice as they spoke in their room on the other side of the wall._

_Jimmy heard the voices quiet down. Then he heard some moaning, the kind of moaning he made right before he threw up. Was his mommy sick? His daddy began moaning then. Jimmy didn't want them to be sick while his daddy was home!_

_Then the creaking noises began, and then banging. Mommy started yelling. Jimmy remembered when he broke his arm last year. He had been jumping on his bed, making it bang against the wall. He had to go and tell his mommy and daddy not to jump on the bed so they wouldn't break their arm!_

_Jimmy jumped out of bed and padded down the hall to his parent's room. He threw open the door and froze at the sight._

_Mommy and Daddy weren't jumping on the bed._

_Mommy was hugging Daddy with her arms and her legs as he bounced on top of her. She kind of screamed and he kind of hollered and then they stopped._

_"Mommy?" Jimmy breathed, thinking that his daddy had hurt her._

_Winona lowered her legs and went to kiss her spent husband when she saw her son standing with one hand on doorknob, his mouth agape and his worried eyes staring at them._

_"Jimmy!" she gasped, throwing the covers over George and her. "You shouldn't be in here."_

_"I heard noises," Jimmy began._

_"You should go, son," George warned._

_"Did you hurt Mommy?" Jimmy blurted._

_Winona gave her husband a pointed look. "We have to talk to him before he's scarred for life, George." She turned back to her frightened son. "Daddy didn't hurt me, Jimmy," she explained. "Remember when we took Buttercup to visit Ol' Blue down the street?"_

_Jimmy remembered that event, when Ol' Blue smelled under Buttercup's tail before he jumped on her from behind and bounced up and down._

_"You and daddy were making puppies!" Jimmy deduced._

_George lowered his head and snickered into a pillow._

_"We were just doing what mommies and daddies do," Winona continued, "and sometimes we make a baby doing it."_

_"You were making a baby?" Jimmy asked._

_Winona smiled. "Maybe," she answered. "It doesn't always work."_

_"Oh," Jimmy replied._

_"Why don't you go back to bed and let us keep trying, okay Jimmy?" George suggested._

_"'Kay," Jimmy agreed as he started to leave. He turned back, then, and warned, "Don't jump on the bed, or you might break you arm like I did."_

_George mock saluted his son and said, "Aye, Skipper."_

_Jimmy smiled at them both and happily traipsed off to bed._

Kirk awoke from his dream as he always did, with tears streaming down his face. That was the last time he had seen his father alive. He had been beamed right out of his bedroom on an emergency call-back. There was a crisis in the Tarsus system and Captain Robert April and the crew of the newest ship, the Constitution class USS _Enterprise_, was assigned to defuse the situation.

George Samuel Kirk was lost in battle saving his security team. It was unknown if he had died in the fire fight or if he had been taken prisoner.

Winona searched for years trying to find out her husband's whereabouts. She even moved her family to Tarsus IV so that they could be nearer the search.

Kirk didn't have that dream often but, as embarrassing as the event had been at the time, he cherished it. He was glad to have that last memory of his father loving his mother.

END


End file.
